An Earth Goddess and her Wolves
by FeistySicilian
Summary: Bella finds herself falling for not one, but two wolves! One of them is a hot headed male, the other a sweet and kind-hearted female. In the mist of learning her own powers, bringing the supernatural world together, and fighting a war, can she find love? B/E/P co-writing with sk8rgrl69
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I just mess with her characters.

 **A/N** : my beta is Raising-Hell14

 **Summary:** This is a story about Bella and Emily. Emily is not Sam's imprint but his cousin not Leah's. Bella is Leah and Seth step brother and sister. Emily is a wolf that imprints on Bella but Bella is not your normal female either. Can a wolf and goddess work together and become mates...

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV:**

I have always knew I was different not only in liking girls but there was something else too. I like odd things too.

Like reading about history and what happen in the ancient time. Some have said there is no point in knowing about the past but I am not like everyone.

I love to read and learn about what the ancient people did, how they build things and work in their time with what they had back there.

When I was 14 went to my mom Renee and told her that I for one like girls and she was that I was going through a phase and that many teenagers go through and I will grow out of it.

So two years later, one day I got home from school and I went to my mom Renee. "Mom I want to move out and live with dad." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Bella, why do you want to leave home or me? Where will you go?"

"I already told you to live with dad. I feel like I need a change from Phoenix." I say already knowing this conversation isn't going to end in my favor.

"That is not an option Isabella. I forbid you from living with that man!" My mom says as she shakes her head violently. So i sighed as I agreed to finish off my last two years at home.

Once I was at school I meet with the school counselor and told me about colleges that will be coming to the school to talk to all the students in the school.

That is when I had an idea and had to ask "Miss Jones, are there any of these colleges have will history as a major?" She pick up on some papers and look through them.

When she was done, she pull a folder out from her draw and look at me smiling a little.

"Well Bella accord to your grades here you excel well in history I mean you and a student well really an honor a student. So I think it would be great idea for you to look at some colleges from either the east coast or the west coast." I look at Miss Jones "So you think I should look into these colleges?"

She nodded her head and then speaks "Yes I do think you should." You know what I will make it easier on you Bella, I will make an appointment with each advisers and you can meet with them here in my office.

"If you would like I would be here to help with all the questions." I was smiling nodding my head yes. I waited in her office as she make the calls and looks at me as she talk with them.

After a some time of talking with these college adviser and found two possible colleges that I might go to.

One was in the mid-west in the state of Colorado and the other one was in the northern west in Seattle, Washington.

They are both the two best colleges and I couldn't pick which one I want to go to. Then I had an idea hit, I had to ask them both,

"Okay I have to ask you both something and maybe you too Miss Jones. How are my grades for me to go start going to your college up in Settle and then I could finish my degree in Colorado?"

They all at each other thinking of what I had ask. Miss Jones answers first, "Well Bella your grades like i said you are in honor roll in history and I think what you said is a great thing don't you both agree.

UW in Seattle and University of Colorado Denver (UCD or UC Denver) are two of the best colleges in U.S. Plus you both will get one of best student we have here. Don't you both agree?"

Mr. Smith and Ms. Grandy both nodded and spoke "Yes we agree. Bella can start with Mr. Smith in Settle and then move to Denver and finish her classes to get her degree there."

Finally we had all agree upon this and I would be starting in Seattle next months instead of next year which was fine by me because my dad lives there and it should be easy for me to get to schools daily while I lived at home.

I went home later on and told my mom and Phil and told them that I would be moving soon because I will be going to colleges before the New Year.

Renee started to cry because I was leaving home, luckily for me my mom had her new husband, Phil, to help me deal with her crying. He wrapped his arms around Renee's waist to comfort her while she cried.

I left them alone and went to my room to pack all of my clothes that I needed for my move to Forks.

I went to my desk and pick up my iPhone 6, so I could call my father and tell him that I

was moving out to him. The plane had just landed in Port Angeles.

I pull my overhead bag down and started to move off the plane to make my way to the terminal to where my dad should be waiting for me but instead of my dad I found a beautiful bronze skin girl standing there. I was not sure about it till she walks up to me that she was there for me

"Hi are you Isabella or Bella like the way you like to be called?" I smiled like a fool this girl is hot and fine looking. I wonder if she is single.

Shaking my head clear what would a beautiful female like her want anything like me as even a friend.

The girl standing in front of me frown when she saw that I shake my head thinking I'm not who she is looking for I stop her from leaving,

"Wait sorry, yes I'm Isabella or Bella but not many people call me Bella." This girl smiled so big I think she just made it brighter in this place.

"That's good that you are Isabella, sorry your dad couldn't be here to pick you up he got busy at home getting it ready for you to live there with him."

I nodded my head and started to pull my other luggage that I had gotten once I was off the plane.

I turned to this girl and had to know, "Uhm, sorry but may I ask what is your name?" the bronze goddess look at me shyly smiling, "Im sorry I should've introduce myself I am Leah Clearwater." She held her hand out for me to shake it which I took shaking it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Leah. So why are you picking me up instead of my dad, not that I'm complaining but just want to know." Of course I wasn't complaining since it's a hot, beautiful, female picking me up.

"Can I explain this once we reach La Push, I promise to explain everything?" I just nodded my head and headed into her car. We took off to this place called La Push.

I was looking outside the window of the car once we pulled up to this two story home guessing it's her home but couldn't get why we were here and not at my dads home in Forks. Leah looks over at me, "Bella come inside and I will explain it all to you."

"Leah did something happen to my dad?" I started to panic I threw that car door open and run to the house busting the door open and run into another woman.

"Bella what's wrong?" I look up at her "Where is my father and why am I here and not in Forks?"

My face must have shown my panic because the woman calmly place a hand on my shoulder. "Bella your dad is at work. He is fine nothing happen to him just something good." Looking at her face again I could see she was smiling.

"Ok sorry for running in here like I was nuts and sorry for running into you wait you are Sue Clearwater, Harry's wife."

"Bella, yes I am Sue and I was Harry's wife but he pass away about 1 year ago." I walk over to the couch and sat down.

"Sorry about your loss Sue. So why am I here again, what is going on?" Sue was smiling again so I can tell she is happy,

"Well Bella your father are going to get married and you and he will be moving here with us. Well this is our new home once we are married next week."

I look over at Sue who was smiling at me but I could see she was worried about how I would react to this information.

"My dad and you are getting married next week? We are moving here in this new house?" I can tell she is worried about this and it showed on her face.

"Sue please don't worry about this. I am happy my dad found someone and that it is you. So Leah is your daughter right?" On cue Leah slowly walks in and sits on the floor near her mom and looks at the floor.

I can tell there are other things that they want to talk to me about but are not sure if they should or not. I let it go for now. "So do I get a room or what?" I ask.

"Of course you do Bella and it's the second door on your right. If you need anything just let me know. Your dad should be home tonight for dinner and maybe we can all go to the beach to have dinner with everyone else and have bonfire." I nodded my head but before I went up Leah stop me.

"Bella Im sorry about what I said before making you thinking something happen to your dad." I can tell this was bugging her.

"Leah its okay really it okay." She nodded her head I could tell something is bugging her.

"Hey, Leah want to help me unpack I could use my sister option on where to put some of my things in my room?" Leah smiled at my statement about her being my sister.

"Sure come I got to help in painting your room." So Leah showed me my room and my mouth drop to the floor. The room is painted in an Earth tone, there was trees, plants and wild animals but my two favorites was the pack of wolves and the tigers.

"Leah, I love my room this is so cool thanks. Love the wild animals but love more the wolves and tigers." Leah was beaming as I complete on the paint job.

"Thanks I'm the one who painted the wild animals, Seth our brother painted the trees and the plants and my friends help paint the rest of the room. I hope you like the Earth tone room? If you don't I could always have my friends come back to repaint it for you."

I walk over to her and place a hand on her arm. "Leah don't you dare try and repaint my room. I love it just the way it is thank you." I look over to where to my bed is and my jaw drops again.

"Are those tribal symbols near my bed?"

I ask as I walk over to my bed and gently run my fingers over the symbols amazed that they were there and looked so accurate. I would love to go to school and learn about them. Well not only those, but all tribe symbols like these.

Later on that night we all walk down to the beach I was walking with Leah and Seth. "Oh, Bella by the way my friend's cousin is here too. She is from the Makah Tribe. I'm sure you two will get to be friends too." I was worried that Leah would not talk to me anymore when everyone here would find out that I'm a lesbian.

We finally reach our destination and see there was a huge bonfire lit. There were about four huge tables loaded down with a lot of food. I guess they were expecting a lot of people here tonight. I was looking around when my eyes land on this beautiful sexy woman with long raven black hair that reached all the way down to her waist.

She was wearing shorts that showed off her long toned bronze legs that I could image them wrapped around my waist as we made love.

Whoa! Where in the hell did that thought come from? I tried to look away but it was like my eyes couldn't leave her body to save my soul.

I was thinking about what her face looks like. I was pull out of the trance by Leah gently bumping my shoulder with hers to get my attention.

"Bella I see you've spotted my friends, well boyfriend's cousin at least. Would you like to meet her?"

I look over to Leah and saw that she was smiling and she whispered near my ear,

"You like her don't you?" I was shock that she pick up on that. I quickly looked down hiding behind my long brown hair.

"Bells what's wrong? Are you scared of something or are you worried that everyone here will judge you because you're different?"

While Leah was talking to me I could resist looking over to where that woman was. We end up locking eyes black met brown. I saw her start walk over to where Leah and I were standing. Her eyes never left mine.

"Hi I'm Emily, and you must be Isabella correct?" She spoke with a husky yet sexy voice and I felt like I would melt.

"Hi...Hi I'm Isabella. I... I mean yes I'm Isabella." I stuttered, since when do I stutter I don't do that but come on this female is so beautiful and I'm plan compare to her, we'll plan for now. Emily smiled when I spoke to her.

"Hey Bella would you like to get something to eat?" Leah ask me but I couldn't take my eyes off of Emily, but I did try to nod my head yet it wouldn't move.

Leah started to pull me from where I was rooted near the beautiful bronze goddess, my goddess. Whoa wait, where did that come from? I had to shake my head to clear my mind of that dangerous thought.

When I finally walk away with Leah to the table to get some food I try not to let my senses wake up and take over because if they did my secret would be out.

I couldn't let it out. Not yet, I need to be able to trust these people my father's new family and friends.

I had a feeling that Emily was looking at me but I didn't want to give her the chance to break down the walls I built around me because of the secret that I have to keep.

The only one who knows what I am is my father, Charlie, of course and he has not told anyone because he is just like me...

A/N: I have school and will post when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I will try to write the next chapters soon. The history on the Quileute and Makah tribe I google on them to know more about them both. I will not disrespect any of my readers in anyway. The adults in this story all know about the wolves and they support the shapeshifters.

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own Twilight that's all SM but I do have fun with the characters

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Bella POV:**

After getting some food with Leah, we walk back near the fire and sitting on logs but Leah end up walking to her guy Sam. "May I sit with you Bella?" I look around and saw that the other logs were all taken and the one next to me was the only one free for her to sit.

"Sure you can sit here, Em." wait why I just shortened her name. I look up at her after I shorten her name making her smile and I feel myself blushing.

I needed to be careful around these people but if my dad can do it so can I. Maybe he and I need to talk about what we are. I'm not sure when we will have some time alone to talk with a house full of people. Well they will be my family, so maybe they will understand what we are and understand our need to keep it a secret.

"So, Bell how is the food?" Emily asks me making a smile grace my face as I try to swallow the food in my mouth so I could answer her.

"Its good I like it. I was hoping to find out who made it so I can get the recipe?" Emily was smiling from ear to ear as I ask that I guess she would know who.

"Sure I can give it to you but that depends what I get in return?" Emily made me smile and blush as I though on what she just said to me.

"You made this dish really? Its really is good and I will think of something to make for you." I was shock that this woman not only is beautiful but can cook as well.

"I'm glad you like it Bella. How about you come over tomorrow after school?" Emily ask smiling. I could swear she is flirting with me, which I hope she is.

"Sure Emily but I don't know where you live?" I hope she tells me because I would love to spend time with this beautiful woman.

"How about I show it to you later." Emily then whisper, "let's listen to Billy and the other elders tell about of our legends." I can see Emily really wants me to listen to this so I just nod my head.

Everyone gather around the fire and Billy started with the legends of Quileute and Makah tribe. The Quileute descended from wolves. Quileute myths proclaim that the two sided mythical character known as Dokibatt and K'wa'iti was responsible for creating the first ever person of the Quileute tribe by transforming a wolf.

As the story continue it looks like it takes on a life of its own. In the beginning there were five tribal societies that represented the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, and the medicine man. The medicine man honored the creator with the wolf dance. Quileute folklore is still very much alive in the area of the Quileute Nation near La Push, inhabited by many descendants of the original tribe.

Billy then went on about the Makah people have inhabited the area now known as Neah Bay for more than 3,800 years. The cedar tree was of great value to the Makah, who utilized its bark to make clothing and hats. Cedar roots were used in basket making, while canoes were carved from whole trees to hunt seals, gray whales and humpback whales.

The Makah acquired much of their food from the ocean. Their diet consisted of whale, seal, fish, and a wide variety of shellfish. They would also hunt deer, elk, and bear from the surrounding forests. The people were also descended from wolves.

I was amazed to hear about the Makah and the Quileute tribe, how they lived in this area. Then Billy started to talk about Taha Aki was a leader of the Spirit Warriors of the Quileute tribe. He forced one of the spirit warriors, Utlapa to leave the people, and never use the spirit because he was angry at him. One day, when Taha Aki left to perform his duty as he leaves his body as a spirit himself and fly to the spirit world. Taka Aki figured that Utlapa followed him, and found out about Utlapa's murderous plan. He tried to race back to his body, but realized that it was gone. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain, but Utlapa managed to get into it first. Taka Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief to the Quileutes.

Eventually, Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He then summoned the Great Wolf to try and kill the body, but since Utlapa was behind many warriors, he forced the wolf away. Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asked the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Granting his request, Taki Aki managed to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa. The warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realized that it was Taha Aki inside it. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroyed Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as "Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit Man".

Taha Aki then became conditionally immortal, and lived for roughly two centuries; his first two wives died of old age. He was also around at the time of the Cold Man's attack. He had obtained the ability to restrain himself from phasing, which allowed his aging to continue. However, this came to a halt when he, along with his phased sons, fought the vampire's mate and all were killed except him. His third wife sacrificed herself to give him enough time to kill the vampire. After this, Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe or changed back to a man again. He lay for three days beside the body of his wife, growling whenever someone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

The Third Wife was an ancient Quileute woman, who was the last wife of Taha Aki, and one of the most legendary people in her tribe known for her sacrifice for the tribe.

After her son Yaha Uta killed the Cold Man, his mate, the Cold Woman, attacked the village in revenge. Yaha Uta attempted to stop her but was killed, leaving Taha Aki as the only spirit warrior left to defend the tribe. The Third Wife could see that he was losing the fight, and couldn't bear to see her husband die. She took one of her younger sons' knives and stabbed herself through the heart. The scent of her blood distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. A number of her sons, who were enraged by her death, phased for the first time into wolves. Once the battle was won, Taha Aki lay in his wolf form by the Third Wife's body for three days, then vanished into the forest and was never seen or heard from again.

While the Third Wife she only stabbed herself in the abdomen, but remained alive and so has Taha Aki.

After the stories all of the elders and the parents went to a different part of the beach while the kids sat near the bonfire. I look over to Emily shock to hear that their ancestors are still alive. Emily smiled at me as she speaks to me "Yea we know they are alive just we don't know if they alive among us or if they live in another realm."

For some reason I stood up fast and had to walk away from Emily not knowing why. When I heard of these stories I felt something in me changed not sure if it is for the good or for the worse. The only thing I knew and that was to talk with my dad about this and soon.

I could feel someone near me and knew it was Emily but she didn't say anything just stood there near me and gives me the time to find the words i need to speak. I'm grateful that she gave me this time to think.

When I did find the words I turn to face her and saw a beautiful smile on her face and I felt this ease being with her. Like I can tell her anything and she won't judge me.

"Emily, there are somethings about me that you need to know but please just give me time to tell you about it. I promise I will tell you just not now."

Emily smiled at me in understanding me as she spoke "Bella, Im not rushing you because there are things about me that I need to tell you as well and when I know for sure is the right time I will tell you. I promise."

I started to laugh as Emily look at me like i lost my mind as i explain why I am laughing, "It seems we both have a secret and we will each other when the time is right." Emily started to laugh along with me. I stop when I saw my dad walking down to us.

My dad had made his way down to us and spoke to us, "Hey Emily, do you mind if I have a few minutes with my daughter?" Emily smiles at me and nods to my dad.

We both waited till no one was around us and then he spoke to me "Bells something happen to you just now didn't it?" He know something happen to me but I wanted him to say it to me. I just nodded my head yes and waited for him to continue.

"Bella there is something we need to talk about and I don't know where we can have this conversation and not be overheard. First I thought at home but there is a chance someone will hear us and I don't want that to happen."

I knew what he meant because it is seems one of the boys or all of them just show up and that makes it hard on us to have this talk. I thought for a few minutes till an idea hit me. "Dad, I think there is a place where we can talk but I'm not sure how private it is but I guess we can do it there."

Charlie nodded his head because he figure it out without me saying anything because we didn't have say much. It seems what I felt before is what is happening now between us two. We ended up walk towards everyone but Charlie stop near Sue and whisper something to her and she only nodded her head yes. We keep on walking to our house but was surprised when my dad went into his car and I went around to the passenger side and get in the car.

Charlie was quite as he drove the car to where he knew we could talk and keep it from everyone till we were ready to tell them about our secret. When we finally got to our old home I could tell something was different about the house but I kept quiet about it till we were inside.

Once we were inside my dad sat in his normal recliner and I sat on the couch. I could tell he had a lot on his mind so I gave him some time to find the right words.

"Bella, I think it is time we talk about who and what we are." I look at my father and just nodded my head yes so he can continue.

"Bella, how well do you know about the Roman mythology?" Charlie was smiling because he knows that I'm an A student and just had two of the best colleges in America. I wait for him to say more.

"Ok, that look answers my question. Anyway well since you know your history well. How would you feel if I said that they are real?" Charlie sits back in his chair looking at me.

"You're kidding right dad? Theres no way on god's green earth they are real dad." I was shaking my head not believing what my father just said. I just sat there to let this sink in. I knew my father would never lie to me about this or make a joke about this because he knows that this is important to me.

"I think the time has come to tell you the truth about our family and why you couldn't find anything on the family. You want information, so sit back and I will give you the family history. No worry no one can hear us in this house because to the outside world we are not even here."

"I am still trying to understand it all myself and from what I get this family is so huge that I still have not meet all of them. So here is the load down on what I know. We are half Atlantean and half Roman."

"What are you going to tell me next who this Gods and Goddesses are now?" I was laughing as I said this to my dad.

"Charlie was smiling as he said to explain again, "We are also part of the Chthonic deities includes which include the Main Deities, which are: Jupiter: The mighty king of the gods. Roman God of the Sky, thunderstorms, lightning, weather and air." Charlie stops to take a breath in-between.

"Also god of law, order, justice, governance and strength. Most important god of the Romans and usually had the highest divine authority over other gods."

"Dad come on you are really sitting here and telling me that the God of the sky is Jupiter. Ok I get it but what does he have to do with our family?"

Charlie just smile more at me again when he continue with this naming of the gods and goddesses.

"Then there is Juno: Queen of the Gods and sister-wife of Jupiter. Goddess of Marriage and Women. Protector and Counsellor of Rome."

I had to look at my dad like he lost his mind. I knew all about them because I study them in school. "Ok dad but really I study about them in my classes do I really need to know about them and what do they have to do with our family."

"I know this is a lot to take in Bella but there is someone very important that I have not told you and she is very important. There is the truth behind her but I think you should hear this from her yourself. I know you be upset but please try to understand why this had to happen."

I look up and there standing by the door of the kitchen is a beautiful woman who was smiling at me. I take that she is who I needed to hear this story from and waited till she finally spoke...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some of the stuff in this chapter like the Greek and Roman mythology I look online and some of the other stuff is all from my head. For the first few of the chapters will be in Bella's POV then maybe I'll do it in others POV.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight that's all SM but I do have fun with the characters

Chapter 3:

Bella POV

"Bella, I know you will not like to hear this but please understand we have laws to follow and if we went against Jupiter we would lose our powers and immortality as well. I am your real mother, my name is Persephone. I'm the daughter of Zeus and the harvest goddess Demeter, and once was the queen of the underworld.

In some stories like the one from Homer describes me as the formidable, venerable majestic princess of the underworld, who carries into effect the curses of men upon the souls of the dead. I was abducted by Hades, the god-king of the underworld. The myth of my abduction represents my function as the personification of vegetation, which shoots forth in spring and withdraws into the earth after harvest; hence, I'm also associated with spring as well as the fertility of vegetation."

I look at this woman who claims is my real mother. How the hell would this be true? "How do I know your telling the truth Persephone?"

"Yes I know I go by my Greek name instead of my Roman name which is Proserpine. I go by both names as I see you do the same as me with our names. I am also a Chthonic deity (underworld realm) I have healing powers can grow garden like flowers grass. My father promise me to Dīs Pater is a Roman god of the underworld, he also goes by Pluto or Hades. Originally a chthonic god of riches, fertile agricultural land, and underground mineral wealth, he was later commonly equated with the Roman deities Pluto and Orcus, becoming an underworld deity."

I notice that she and my dad do not answer me when I ask them questions. I just wish they would just answer me. "I don't believe you lady at all." I know I was being sarcastic but I need answers.

"Charlie here is your father trust me on that one. I did not want my daughter to have that crazy God as a father. When Charlie and I started to see each other he had not meet Renee yet and had just finish the police academy. Let's just say that things between us got hot and heavy and I found out that I was pregnant with you but I had to hide you from my husband. So I did what I could, I delivered you early and place you inside of Renee so she can have a baby girl."

I was getting mad that she did not answer me again. I wonder if I yell I will get my answers but then again I might get a sore throat for yelling. "Why do what did to save me from this guy you're married too?"

"At the time Charlie started to date Renee and when they slept together that is when I place you in her. You are a full goddess like me, granted by law you should be a demigod but when I was with your father I made him like me, well a God."

Ugh I was getting frustrated at this woman in my house and not answering me. I got up from the couch and stood in front of her and ask once again

"Why? I would like answers. You claim me as your child so prove it?" I stood there and really look at her. I could see that she had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a lot of other things like me. I can see that Persephone that she could really be my real mother but I was still unsure of it.

"Isabella, ever wonder why you and Renee don't look anything alike. I know you have questions, like why you like females, why you like history, why you like the country area more the city, why you like the sun but at the same time like the winter." She was smiling a little at me and I saw that she smiles like I do.

"Persephone, why let me to be taken by Renee when she divorced my father? Where were you when I needed a mother? Do you know what I went through with that woman, did you know that I had to grow up fast. I had to take care of Renee because she had many adventures or forget to buy or pay the bills. Well let me tell you something you may be my birth mother but Renee is and will always be my mother."

I was about to storm away from her but Persephone grab my arm and made me face her while she spoke to me with a voice that made me fear.

"Don't you dare say anything like that to me, you want to know where I was fine I'll tell you. Sit down and I will give you the story but you will sit there and not say anything to me at all till Im done."

I went back to the couch and sat down again and waited for her to speak. I can tell Persephone was having a hard time to find the words but I was going to give her time, it's the best thing I can do for her right now.

"Right, well is my story of how I grow up. When I was three, I was left in a field of wheat. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. I had called for my father and my mother but I got no respond I had to basically raise myself."

I can see this was hurting Persephone just as it hurts me to hear this. I didn't think that her father would do the same she did with me but I think I should give her the benefit of the doubt and find out what happen to her.

"I learn what I was when was about 5 years old not in mortal years. I will explain that later. Anyway I was be able to talk to animals started to grow things and when I would get upset I was able to make thunderstorms. I couldn't figure it out why but I dealt with it."

"How did you manage to deal with all of that at such a young age Persephone?" I had to ask her this I needed to know how she manage to when her own parents leave her behind to grow up alone.

"I'll answer that soon please let me tell you this, it is very hard as it is. So as I got older I learn too many other things but I learned it all alone. I was maybe a little younger than you when I was in a field by the volcano Etna in Sicily. It was when Pluto came out from the side opening of the volcano, with a chariot of four black horses. He came for me and took me to the underworld."

I look at Persephone in shock that she was kidnap. I had read it in the history book on how she was kidnap and force to live there with a man that she didn't love. I wanted to say something but I had agreed to let her talk.

"Yes you read that in the history books but it did not tell you everything. After he took me to the underworld, my mother Ceres refused to go back to Mount Olympus and started walking on the Earth, making deserts at every step she took. My father was worried because of what my mother was doing to the Earth, so Jupiter sent Mercury to order Pluto, Jupiter's brother and my uncle too, to set me free. Pluto obeyed, but before letting me go he force me to eat six pomegranate seeds, because those who have eaten the food of the dead could not return to the world of the living. This meant that I would have to live six months of each year with him, and stay the rest with my mother. This is why we undoubtedly meant to illustrate the changing of the seasons: when Ceres welcomes me back in the spring the earth blossoms, and when I must be returned to my husband it withers."

My mouth drop open at the shock of what happen to my own mother. Wait did I just think that. I guess I did and I maybe she is really my mother. I felt bad for her, I hope she is not still with that jerk of a husband.

"Anyway, I married him and I thought it was a good thing to have someone like me and maybe love me but I was so wrong. I was chained up and beaten daily. Whenever I wanted to roam around the underworld, Cerberus three-headed dog or hellhound. By the way that hellhound became my dog because it is what I am taking from him after the divorce."

I look at my mother really look at her and see something different in her eyes. I got up from the couch and walk up to her looking into her eyes and smiled a little, shock her and myself by giving her a hug.

"M...mom, I know I'm shocking you now but please explain what it is that I am going through. Why do I like women and what is this that I keep feeling like I can hear things around me."

Persephone smiled at me when I had the courage to finally accepting her as my mom, granted it will take some time but like the saying goes, you only get one parent once.

"Bella, come sit here with me and I will explain the things better. The thing is you are going into your powers. I know it's a shock but there must have happen something for it to make your powers wake up now. The powers are bind when we Gods and Goddesses have children well the children powers are binded and when the children either reach a certain age or they..."

I was shock at this new information about this so I wasn't 21 yet but wait Im not human so what age do we Gods or in my case Goddess. Whoa I am really a Goddess. I can tell my mom is thinking of something to say or how to say it.

"Mom, what is it? I can tell something is on your mind that it has you so worried?" I was panicking now something is bothering her and I can tell.

"Bella, you are the right age to come into your powers and there must be something else. Have you seen someone that you pictured yourself with, having a family and living together?"

The moment my mother mentions someone my mind goes to Emily. I started to smile and think of a future with her, us raising kids and living together after getting married. I can feel my cheeks getting red as I start to blush thinking of Emily.

"Yes there is someone that I like but I'm not sure if this person likes me or even..." I blush even more thinking of Emily, just not sure if she even likes me or females in general. Oh shoot what if she doesn't even like women then what.

"Bella, may I ask you who this person is?" I can tell my mom must've figure out who I was thinking oh, but how would she know who I am thinking of unless she has some power that she can tell.

"Mom, this person I'm not sure if. Oh I need to tell someone but..." I had stop because my dad was in the room and my mom turn to face him she just gave him a look that said leave now. Which he nodded his head and walk out of the room.

"Ok Bella talk and no he can't hear us. I made sure that he wont he won't hear what you tell me. Yes I can shadow us too if I need to but we don't need that. So tell me about this person because every time you think of this person you smile and blush so tell me."

"Mom, I don't know if she likes me or even women." I slap my hand over my mouth after I spilled to my mom that I like a woman. Now I'm worried that she would think differently.

"Isabella, stops thinking like that right now. Yes I can hear your thoughts Gods and Goddesses can well more like mates and family can hear each other's thoughts. Is this girl pretty and what's her name?"

I need to stop being shocked by what my mother's tells me. What's next she is going to tell me that vampire, fairies, troll witches wolves and whatever other mythological creatures are real.

"Her name is Emily and she is beautiful mom but I'm not." I knew this is going to get an ear full from my mom soon.

"I will hold off on getting upset with you putting down yourself. To answer your thought yes that list of mythological creatures you thought of are real and there's more. Emily why does that name sound like I know it from somewhere."

"Emily is Native American and is from the Makah tribe. She is cousin with Leah's boyfriend my soon to be step sister." I could tell something was there and she would tell me.

"Wait you said Native American from the Makah tribe?" I can tell something is wrong and I'm getting more worried. What will my mom say next...?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This time I will do the chapter in Persephone POV and maybe I will switch between all of the characters

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight that's all SM but I do have fun with the characters

Chapter 4: Mother and daughter

Seph POV:

I knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later, I had warned my father Jupiter, about this but he did not listen to me. Now I have to face my daughter, the one he told me place into a mortal woman. To raise as a human and to bind her powers before she was to be born.

I have always hated this, I did not like that I had to stay married to that jerk. I know that I will soon end that marriage and my father will be doing it whether he likes it or not. I know Pluto is in love with someone else because I have found her near his realm many times. I'm not upset by her being with him it's what I want any way.

Soon I will be with my mate my female, hopefully she is ready for this change. That will have to wait till I deal with what will happen with my daughter. I swirled myself to Charlie's place the only male I ever like to be with before I mate with my female.

I knock on his door and waited for him to answer and as I waited for him, I raise my hand to the door frame and shadow the house to make it look like no one is at home including hiding anything else that might show that there is anyone here. Trying to hide that I was even here from my father and husband.

Charlie finally open the door shock was an understatement, he look outside around making sure no one saw me standing there and let me into his house. "Seph what are you doing here?"

I knew it was time to tell him the truth. Since I knew that my daughter won't be home for a while now would be the time. "Charlie, it's time we talk about Isabella." I can see the worried look appear on his face.

"Seph I have not seen you in how many years and you show now for what?" I knew this was coming and he can get mad all he wants, but this needs to happen today there can be no more putting this off. I can see the anger building in his eyes and it's time to stop it before it gets out of hand.

"Charlie, stop right there and let me talk don't forget who I am and what I can do. Let me speak Charlie and don't say anything until I am done understood?" He nodded his head in agreement as I took a breath to steady myself.

"The last time we saw each other was about 18 years ago around the time Isabella was born. That is what we need to talk about and it needs to happen before she gets home from school." I was fidgeting with my hands as I try to find the words to tell Charlie about Bella's real mother.

"Yes I remember that year every well but that was also when I meet Renee and what does this have to do with Bella?" I look at him hoping it will click in his mind on what I was trying to tell him. I sat there and saw that his mind was working out what I said but didn't say. "No that can't be right I would've know if you were Seph but you were not showing so how can that be correct?"

"Charlie do you remember that I started to wear different dresses and some time wouldn't eat. Charlie you should have paid more attention to what was going on around you. I made you a God and you had a way to find out that I was with child." I need to calm down and not get upset with him because he did not see that I was the one pregnant.

"Wait if you were pregnant then why did Renee give birth to Isabella unless she has a twin?" I could see he was getting happy at the thought of being a father to another child. "No Charlie Isabella does not have a twin and I will explain why Renee gave birth to Isabella and not me."

I got up from the couch and walk to the window to find the words. Once I found the words I spoke to him, "Charlie, the reason why I did not give birth to Bella is because Jupiter found out about me being pregnant and told me that if Pluto found out that I was unfaithful he would take the child and raise her in the realm of underworld and you would have never seen her. So to make it easy on you, I had him find a mortal to carry her for me. When he told me about Renee and that you and her had met and told me what would happen."

I had left the rest up to Charlie to remember that night which by the look on his face I could see that he figure it out. "So Isabella is our daughter and now you want her back?" I could tell why he would think this but why would I not want her.

"Yes I want her and I want her to know that I'm her mother. Why should I not tell her the truth? I can tell she is coming into her powers and you need me to tell her about this. We know that you don't know much about this. That's why I am here to talk to her and tell her everything." I shake my head sometimes at how dumb mortals or in Charlie's case another immortal can be.

About 2 hours later Bella was coming home so I removed the shadow from over the house so she wouldn't think that no one was home. I went to the kitchen so she can have time with her father before I showed myself.

I heard their conversation to the point it was time for me to show myself to her. I had always dreamt of meeting my little one. Yes I saw her grow up but it is not the same as being there hearing her first words and seeing her first step. I missed all of her firsts, but I will not allow Pluto or anyone else to stop me from seeing her first step down the aisle at her wedding or any other firsts.

I walk out to where she was with her father seeing my daughter how she had grown up. She really is a beauty just like me. I know I am being biased, but it's true how the mortals say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I should know about the apples but let's worry about the matter at hand.

"Bella, I know you will not like to hear this but please understand we have laws to follow and if we went against Jupiter we would lose our powers and immortality as well. I am your real mother, my name is Persephone. I'm the daughter of Zeus and the harvest goddess Demeter, and once was the queen of the underworld."

I stood there waiting holding my breath as she stood there looking at me. I try not to let my senses open so that I could read her mind.

"How do I know your telling the truth Persephone?" Ouch I was expecting that. I knew this was not going to go well and I hope I can fix this.

"Yes I know I go by my Greek name instead of my Roman name which is Proserpine. I go by both names as I see you do the same as me with our names. I am also a Chthonic deity (underworld realm) I have healing powers can grow garden like flowers grass. My father promised me to Dīs Pater he is the Roman god of the underworld, he also goes by Pluto or Hades. Originally a chthonic god of riches, fertile agricultural land, and underground mineral wealth, he was later commonly equated with the Roman deities Pluto and Orcus, becoming an underworld deity."

I could tell Bella did not like that I nor her father answered her when she asked us a question. I also saw that she wishes that would we would just answer her. "I don't believe you lady at all." I am able to tell Bella was being sarcastic and needed answers.

I tried to explain things to her and have her see that if it was up to me I would've raise her myself, but according to the law it is against the law for the Gods and Goddesses to raise their mortal children. My father failed to see that my daughter is just like me a Goddess. I will need to have that settled once I get a divorce from my husband granted that does not happen much.

After I explain to Bella what the law is and how I was raised, it looked like she was coming around to not being mad at me for leaving her. Bella shocked me when she finally accept me as her mother. I think I was beside myself with happiness even more when she hug me.

I can see that Bella was thinking of someone because she would always have a faint smile on her face. I knew that we needed to talk, but her father was around making it hard for Bella to talk to me about it. I could tell that this had something to do with the people her father is involved with. So I did what any mother would do. I looked at Charlie silently asking him to leave the room so we talk without his overbearing presence. We quickly kick her father out of the room so we can have a mother and daughter moment.

"Ok Bella tell me what is on your mind or I could just read your thoughts to get the information that I need." I with a smile as I see a look of shock appear on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean you can hear my thoughts mom?" I was laughing as I explained things to her before I let other things spill. "What we Gods can do is hear each other thoughts it's only with blood family and with mates." I the look on Bella's face was pure fear I had better fix that before my child has a heart attack.

"No, Bella Pluto can not hear me because we were never mated. Yes, we are married but never did I share blood with him nor him with me. Okay, let me explain, when a God and Goddess get together there is two things that they will need to do. First they get married as the mortals do. Then when we are together sexually and about to climax mates mark each other." I saw Bella blush as I talk about couples mating. I had to smile at that. Bella grow up the normal lucky for her she has not meet her cousin Cupid, yet but one day she will.

"You said first, so what's the other way to have your thought heard?" Bella asks. I can tell that my daughter has a good head on her shoulders. I know she gets that from me and her father which is one of the reasons I fell for Charlie in the first place.

"The second is family blood, like you and me for example. You see if you let your senses wake up you would be able to hear my thoughts as I would be able to speak to you through the mind link. Mates can do it as well." I look over to Bella and I saw that something was on her mind, but I decide to stay out of her mind until she is ready for me to use the link.

"Mom, can I ask you something? I want you to promise to explain and I also want to know something." Bella started to fidget next to me, and I could tell this was important. I sat there trying to figure out what she wanted to know without her having to ask me, but I to give her time to work through it. "My dear daughter you may ask me anything, and I will not judge you no matter what."

"Mom, when it comes to mates does the mind link through blood work only for males and females?" Bella was so worried about this that she was wringing her hands. I gently took her hands into mine stopping her from hurting her already red hands worse.

"Bella calm down sweetheart. There's no need to get so worked up over this. Why don't you tell me who this person is and I will explain things for you. Come on take a breath and relax, when you are ready to talk I will be ready to listen."

Bella leaned into my side as she tried to calm herself down. I wrap her in my arms around her as a way to comfort her nerves before she stresses herself out. I felt Bella starting to relax against me as I rubbed my hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner. When she was ready Bella pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Her name is Emily and she is so beautiful mom, but I'm not…." I should give Bella an ear full about this but I knew it could wait till later.

"I will hold off on getting upset with you putting down yourself. Anyway to answer your thought, yes there is a list of mythological creatures you thought were not real but in fact are and there's more. Emily? Why does that name sound familiar to me? As though I know it from somewhere." I try to rack my brain, and think of all the places I could possibly know that name from. I'll probably remember it later.

"Emily is Native American and is from the Makah tribe. She is cousins with Leah's boyfriend. Leah is my soon to be step sister." I could tell something was there and waited for Bella to tell me.

"Wait you said Native American from the Makah tribe?" Finally figured out where I knew that name, but I'm still not sure if I should mention this to Bella just yet. I need to speak with my mate about this. I also need to speak to my mother about this and soon.

I look to Bella and I could see that she needed me to explain, but I don't know if I should tell her about this just yet. At the same time deep down I know I can't keep this from her. Bella is my daughter and needs to know about this.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you, and I know it will be a shock to you. I need to tell you something, and I truly hope you will believe me. Bella there is a legend and I know it's odd, but it's in our realms or world if you prefer. Yes, I will explain that later. Anyway, in this legend it states that there will be a Goddess and wolf who will be mates, but they will have other creatures that will be against their union. A vampire will want to start a war because he thinks that the wolf is a werewolf as in the Lycans, but they are not in this world anymore since the last war that was between the Lycans and the vampires."

I was looking at Bella as she realize what I was saying. I could tell she wanted to question me about it. "Mom who is this Goddess, and who is this wolf? What does it have to do with Emily?" Bella had a look of realization on her face as my words finally began to register in her mind and she figured out who the wolf is. "No, she can't be a wolf! Mom Emily is just a Native American!"

"Bella, we don't know for sure unless you talk to her and find out. If they are which from my experience most Native Americans are then we will deal with it. We might have to gather all of them together and tell the tribe who we really are. Bella I know this won't be easy, but we need don't need to do this if nothing is going to happen." I knew this is not going to go well. I might need to read her mind to find out why she is so worried about this.

"Mom, do you think this will be a good thing? A meeting between a tribe of Native Americans and a Roman Goddess?" My daughter is a smart girl, and I really wanted to go through her mind to find out what she is not telling me.

"Bella before we do this I need to know something from you and please I want you to tell me the truth because I don't want to go through your thoughts. Please trust me enough to tell me." I saw that Bella had finally surrender and was going to tell me.

"Mom I like Emily a lot. Mom it's like she is the one for me not only as a girlfriend but more like she could be my mate, my soul mate. I'm just scared that she will reject me even when we tell her what we are." You could see the fear in Bella eyes and I didn't like it. I am willing do anything to take that fear away.

"It's okay Bella we will work through this I promise you sweetheart. Now we should get your father in here and have him call Sue and ask for a meeting." Bella called her father and he was quick to return. "Charlie you need to call Sue, tell her we need a meeting with everyone, including the elders and the pack members. If she questions you tell her that it needs to happen, and it will all be explained soon enough."

It is time that this legend come to light and I know who the two main people involved are. I knew that this war was coming and I will see who will join us and who is against us...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1:** Sorry all for posting this story this late, school and moving has kick my ass. Also being stressful has not help me either. My beta has been after me to post this chapter so I finally cave in and am posting now. Which you can all thank Raising-Hell14 for this chapter

 **A/N 2** : It seems this story is coming along well as well with my writing my paper for school. Anyway, it looks like this story has overtaken my mind so I am writing it as it comes to my mind. Thanks to the people who follow like and review the story. Also a big thanks to my beta the awesome Raising-Hell14 for letting me throw ideas her way even though she has her own stories.

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own Twilight that's all SM but I do have fun with the characters. I do own Seph, as well much as I can mess with her.

 **Chapter 5: Meeting**

 **Bella POV** :

My father had call for this meeting everyone on the reservation. I hope this meeting will go well but I am not sure about it. He walk back into the living room where I was sitting and talking with my mom. I was smiling who would have thought I would have a mother and she thought of me 24/7.

"Well that was a very interesting conversation but Sue said that we can all meet at the reservation town council building. All the elders will be there as well and they wanted to know what this was all about."

I look over to my mom worried that this meeting might not go well. I was worried that this legend in which it say a Goddess and a wolf will be mates and which can cause a war. What does a goddess have anything to do with vampires.

"Bella, you seem so quiet, what has you so lost in thought my dear daughter?" My mom had a worried look in her eyes it looks like the one I must have as well.

"Yes mom I'm just worried about this meeting and how Emily will see this and what I truly am. I'm not sure how she will take it." I know I was being silly about this but there is a chance that Emily might walk away from me because of this. Hell I don't even know if she even likes me the same as I like her.

"Well we should get to this meeting and see how everyone will handle this new information." My father says as he goes to pick up his keys to drives there. I see my mother was laughing at what my father pick up. "Mom what's so funny?" My mother was laughing hard and I wanted to know what it was that she finds funny.

"Your father just pick up his car gods don't use the tools or machinery of this time. We travel by light I guess you can call it that way. Usually when I leave a place there left behind is some flowers wind and whatnot, it looks like a whirl of wind as I flash away."

I was smiling of that thought and I had to ask, "So mom does that mean I can do the same thing as you and everyone else in the family?" I was smiling a big grin and was waiting for the answer.

"Well Bella we are different but since you are my daughter so you will do things just like me. No worry my dear girl because I will teach you all that you need to learn including doing a vision quest. The training will happen after this meeting." I was getting excited with this idea of me learning and training things from my mother.

My father spoke "Well since we are here and not everyone knows that what we are, we need to act human and we will travel by car." I look to my mother which had this look on her face that says whatever.

"Mom, please can you do this for me since everyone here thinks I'm a simple human and weak who can't walk without tripping over air." I heard a growl coming from my mother, giving her confusing look.

"I'll do it for you and you are not a weak or simple human. I'll explain that sound to you soon no worry about it." My mother seems to have more secrets than before but at least she will let me know more about it.

"Ok can we go to this meeting already and see what will happen?" I had to ask this because I feel like this will be getting odd.

"yes let's go and get this over with and some of us have work to do." my father agreed with me and so did my mother. We all went out to my father's truck and we got in.

After what felt like forever I saw the reservation homes did I start to feel like this will be a start of either a new day or the worse day of my life. I was nervous and scared because I don't know how Emily will feel towards me when she finds out that I am a goddess and my mother is Seph a very important goddess and I am the granddaughter of the god of all gods.

When we got to the meeting hall I saw Sue and Leah waiting outside for us and they both had a worried and confused look on their faces when they see my mother but not knowing that just yet. My father walk up to Sue hugging her and kissing her. I look at the ground till it was ok for us to walk inside to tell these people who my mother is and me as well.

"Please let's go in and find out what this lady has to say to us." Sue motion for us all to walk in and have this meeting. When we got to where everyone is I see that Emily was there as well which made me more nervous. My mother place a hand on my back to calm me down and I saw Jacob getting mad at my mom for touching me.

I had nothing to do with him since I was little and yes I knew he had a thing for me but I never return the feelings at all. I knew that I like girls since I was in my early teens. Anyway I look over to my mother and she saw the same thing as I did with Jacob. My mother leans close to me and whisper, "Don't worry about him and no he can not hear what I am saying to you because I can block them all from hearing us talking." I was amazed that my mom was able to block them and others.

"Well welcome Charlie Bella and..." Old Quill said but stop short on my mother who I could tell wanted to say oh duh you should know who I am but didn't. We all waited till she said something which was not long wait.

"My name is Persephone and yes I am who some of you the elders should know who I am and also my mother as well. Some of you know me as Asintmah." I look to all the elders sitting at the table that is at the main part of the room with their mouths hanging open.

"No it can't be really you. You are just a myth we have not very seen you." One of the other elders who I have not known of. I look around the room and everyone had the look of shock written all over their faces.

"What brings you here to us now?" ask Billy. "Goddess please accept my apologies for everyone here who have not shown you respect, but as Billy here stated what brings you here?" Old Quil spoke to my mother and seeing her nodding her head as accepting his apologies.

"If everyone would please hold on the questions and I will explain why I am here. It has come to my attention that Bella here is at the right age to find out who I really am and there is legend that involves two people in this room. First thing is one of the wolf here and the other my daughter." Everyone look at each other and I saw jacob smiling thinking its him.

My mother stood near me as she mentions her daughter which shock everyone again. It even made Jacob smile more thinking that this legend has to do with him and me, which he was about to sadly find out that it's not him. "Bella here is my daughter and before you all start asking yes Charlie here is her father and no she is not half human and half goddess. Will explain it all soon." I had to smile that my mother was able to get all of the native americans in this room quite. Seph also stop everyone from even thinking of opening their mouths.

"I can see that some of the wolves here think that the legend involves them but sadly boys he does not include you like someone thinks, Jacob stop thinking that you are one of the wolves that involves you with my daughter."

We all heard the other boys tease Jacob about it and I could see him getting upset which really has nothing for him to get mad. I think it's time everyone knows this too. I was about to say something when my mother place a hand on my arm stopping me from saying anything.

"Enough we need to continue with this meeting. Now as I saying the legend includes one of the wolf here and it is not any of the males, yes it is one of the female wolf and it's Emily and Bella." Emily looks over to me smiling and makes her way to my side.

My mother continued, "it states that there will be a Goddess and wolf who will be mates, but there will be other creatures that are against their union. A vampire will want to start a war because he thinks that the wolf who is a shapeshifter is the same as werewolf as in the Lycans or the children of the moon, but they are not in this world anymore since the last war that was between the children of the moon and the vampires. The Lycans are still around but they have moved to another realms."

Old Quil was so interested in what my mother had to say that he stood up, and went to one of the file cabinets and open a drawer pulling out some papers and sitting back down. He was going through some papers and pass it over to the other elders. All the elders were all nodding with what the paper had written on them.

"The legend says also that there will be many creatures that will either join Bella, the goddess and Emily, the wolf or fight against them. Now I need to know from the pack here, yes I know about the pack. what I need to know is who will stay by them and fight or who will be against them, speak now or walk away?"

The elders all look at the boys and waited for someone to move first. "Elders you may saything to the pack and we will wait outside." We were about to move when Old Quil spoke first, "No you are part of this as much as we are. Now boys you all know what the our legend says, I would like to know where you all stand since I am one of the oldest elder will stand with Bella and Emily." Sue spoke next "I'm with Bella and Emily as well." One by one the elders said that they will be with Emily and me.

Jacob was shocked by his father Billy "I stand with Bella and Emily." I could see that he thought that there might be still a chance for him and me. I need to say something and I look to my mother who nodded yes.

"Jake I don't know if you understand the legend it say the Goddess and the wolf will be mates and if I am correct I believe Emily already imprinted on me?" I ask Emily as she smiled and nodded to me agreeing with what I am said. "Yes Bella I did imprint on you and Jacob you saw it as well as the others when I shifted and we all had a pack meeting."

Everyone was waiting to see what the pack will say and who speak first. "I will stand with Bella and my cousin Emily." Sam spoke first since he is alpha, then Paul, Jared, Quil Ateara V, Embry, Brady, Collin, Elsu, Mahkah, Maska, Minco, Mingan, Nadie, Nahimana.

The only ones left was Leah and Seth, my step sister and brother. there was also my friend who I hope is still is, Jacob. "I will stand with my new sister and her mate." Seth just nodded his head agreeing with Leah as he spoke "Of course I will stand with my big sister got to be dumb not to stand with them to fight against vampires and her mate." Leave it to Seth to make fun of something somber.

Everyone look to Jacob since he was the only one who has not said anything and we still don't know which side he will be. Jacob started to pace where he was standing as he was thinking on what he wanted to say. "Bella, I have always thought of us getting together but I can see that Emily loves you as you love her and that you both are good for each other. So I will stand by my best friend and her mate against these leeches who want to take you both down."

I was so happy to hear that he was in our favor, I walk up to Jake and hug him tight as he did one of his bear hugs. Emily walk over to me and Jake to thank him for standing by us both. Emily then hugs me as i hug her back smiling that this meeting so far is going well.

"So now what shall we do since there is this new threat out there not only to Bella and Emily but to the pack and everyone else. Tell us what to do Goddess." Sam was asking my mom it was just odd that a male alpha was asking that of my mom.

"Well first I will need to see all of the wolves and then I will have you all meet other creatures that have agree to join in this fight. Before we do that I hear that there are two group of vampires that live around here, one is not far from here correct?" my mother ask everyone no one in particular.

"Yes the Cullens and the Denali coven but they live in Alaska. There are others too but we don't know where they are." Billy spoke to my mother and everyone nodded in agreement. I could tell she was thinking of something and I saw the smile gracing her lips.

"Mom you have that look on your face like you know something that the rest of us don't so would you care to share with us?" I was curious to know what she knew even though I might not know yet but maybe soon.

"Well my dear daughter you will soon be able to call someone with a mind link and no it's not my ex husband. The thing is before we do that there is something that you all need to know before anything else. The thing about us Goddess is that we are just like vampires."

We heard the growls from everyone even Emily and I can tell she did not like that I moved from her and got closer to my mother. "Calm down let me explain before you all hurt everyone in here including Bella which I see someone already did." My mother use the authority voice in this room but I can see that Emily had hated what she did and hurt me.

I need to get out of this room away from everyone including Emily since she is rejecting me as her mate because I am somewhat like a vampire. I took off running from everyone and need to get away from that. I just keep on running till I couldn't run anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : This chapter will be done half in Bella POV and the other half in Emily's POV

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own Twilight that's all SM but I do have fun with the characters. I do own Seph, as well much as I can mess with her. Elsu, Mahkah, Maska, Minco, Mingan, Nadie, Nahimana are my character that I added.

 **Chapter 6: Talk**

 **Bella POV** :

I felt like Emily just slapped me because of what my mom said. I wish I could talk to someone, but who would side with me on this.

"That's where you are wrong my dear girl." I turn and see my mom leaning on a tree looking at me. "You know that we are linked and I can hear your thoughts which means I can feel your pain my sweet girl." My mom held her arms open for me which I happily threw myself into. I really need her love and support right now.

"Mom, why is that everyone hated that we are just like vampires but we're not right? I mean we can walk in the sun and not burn or sparkle." Mom was smiling as I made a valid point. I just hate that they would think like that about us.

Maybe this threat that is out there should just come and get to me. I'm sure that would make everything a whole lot easier for everybody else. Either that or mom's ex-husband should just come and get me. I knew mom could hear my thoughts because I could feel her arms tighten around more and more as I allowed my mind to wander deeper into the darkness.

"Isabella please don't think that way my sweet girl. I am not ready to give you up to anyone let alone my ex. I have fought so hard to keep you away from him don't make what I did in vain. Please Bella don't think like that it hurts me that you want to leave me considering I just got you back again."

I could tell my mom is hurting by what I just thought, but what Emily and everyone did hurt like hell. First they agree to stand by me and then get mad when they thought differently because we are somewhat like vampires.

"Bella I know what you are thinking and if you let me speak you will know that I did explain about us and what we really are." I nodded to my mom and we both sat down on a fallen tree log so we could talk.

"Bella we are like vampires but not like the ones that are around here. We are the real deal and since we are gods too we can walk in the sun because we are mixed. I am the granddaughter to the god of vampires, his name is Erebus but he does not come out from the underworld because he has no reason too."

I was so intent to hear more about my heritage that this didn't shock me anymore. "So if we are like that why can we live on earth and walk in the sun without getting burnt?" I had so many questions I hope my mom didn't mind.

"My mother is Demeter the goddess of the harvest, she is the daughter of Erebus and Rhea. I know in the history books Rhea is married to Cronus but see the thing is that it happens many times with us gods and goddess we have many consorts which is very common thing to have."

I thought nothing was going to shock me but clearly I was wrong because that sure did. I needed to know something, but before I could even ask my mom answered my unspoken question. "Yes Bella I know but if you are mated to one how can you go to another. The thing is in some cases like with you and Emily having children becomes an issues which means that we would have to sleep with a male to achieve said goal. I know that it's not right, but it isn't again our laws.."

I give mom a worried look. I knew that when a wolf imprints it's to make the wolf bloodline stronger, but how will Emily and I do that since we are both woman? I guess that someone above made a mistake by giving me Emily. The would be a good enough reason for her to growl at me, and change her mind about us being together. Clearly she didn't want a mess up who can't do anything right for a mate.

I look over to my mom looking into her eyes I see everything but disappointment. "Mom, how could you not be disappointed in me for being mated to another female, whose bloodline is to make strong cubs yet she's stuck with me?"

"The reason is because I am also mated to a female." I can see my mother was upset that she told me about this thinking that I could be upset with this information. "Mom, I can't judge you for that. Who am I to judge you when I am just like you? That is if Emily wants anything to do with me anymore."

"Who said I don't Bella?" I turn and come face to face with my mate. I didn't know what to say to her. My mom excuse herself to give us sometime to talk. I just stared at her as I feel words escape me.

 **Emily POV: (When Bella ran from the meeting)**

After I growled when Bella's mom Seph said that they are somewhat vampires I saw Bella step closer to her mom before she takes off running out the door. My wolf starts whimpering as we watch our mate run away from us. That hurt more than I thought possible. I feel like I lost half of my soul as she continued to run from me. I couldn't even function properly after Bella left. Sam made me sit down as he tried to calm me, but nothing he said would register in my muddled mind.

"Emily, sweetie please listen to me and let me explain what I meant with what I said. We are vampires but we are different. Can anyone here smell me like that vampires that you have meet before?" Seph ask us to basically smell her which I took a deep breath and the only thing I was able to smell was something sweet.

"I only smell sweet fruit and harvested grain. You smell alive, I can see you are normal and your eyes are normal." I could tell she was not like the other leeches we have meet before. "So you are really normal vampires but you can go out in the sun?"

"Yes, I can because I am a goddess. I'm a Chthonic deity which means that I am also from the underworld. Some of you call it hell or death. It does not really mean I am death that belongs to another God. My ex husband Hades is the God of the underworld where all souls go first before reaching the end. Many people have called it the nine circles of hell well we are basically at the start. My grandfather is the god of all vampires but he does not leave his realm or his world for anything unless there is a war going on."

Raising my head to look at Seph as she explain things better for me not to get mad at Bella for who she is. All of my brothers and sister calm down once we understood what Seph and Bella really are more human I guess you can say, but I had to ask "Are you more human than dead?"

At least I got a smile from Seph. "Really if you want to say it that way yes. Just remember we are immortal we can't die unless it's by the hands of my father Zeus the head God." I had to gasp that she really is a goddess one that I had studied in school.

Sam walk over to me kneeling down to my level to look at me "Emily, I feel that I should point out that your imprint ran away thinking that you don't want her. You should probably go do something about that." I look to Seph asking for help. "Don't worry Emily I know where she is, and I will go to talk to her and when you are ready just follow your heart you will know where she is." Seph says as she walks outside then disappears.

I nodded my head silently as I try and get everything sorted out in my head. I need time to think this over because I know I have messed up big time with my imprint. I should have just stayed quiet and listened to what her mom had to say, but I just had to let my hatred of vampires take over. I made my way outside to think after making sure there was no wolf on patrol. Once I was under the cover of the trees I strip out of my clothes tying them at my ankle and shifted into my wolf.

After a few minutes of running, my ears perk up as I hear Bella talking to her mom. I shifted back behind a tree and quickly got dressed again. I step out from behind the tree and stood still for a few minutes listening to them till I heard Bella say, "Mom, I can't judge you for that. Who am I to judge you when I am just like you? That is if Emily wants anything to do with me anymore."

"Who said I don't Bella?" I walk closer to them, I look over to Bella as I moved closer to her. "Please Bella let me explain why I reacted the way I did?" I was pleading with my imprint to hear me out. I felt like this either it will make or break us.

"Emily I will listen to you as long as you listen to me in return?" Bella was giving me a chance and I was willing to do anything just for that.

"Thank you Bella. May I sit next to you?" I was still unsure of things with Bella. I like her a lot hell I think I'm falling for her even more by the second, but I want us to be together not because it is fated for us to be together. I want us to be together because she wants to be with me. I sat down once she nodded her head showing that it was okay.

"I'm sorry Bella, for growling at you when I thought you were a vampire. Your mom explained everything after you ran. I was being an ass a stubborn ass."

"True but none the less my stubborn ass." Bella said with a smile on her lips. I had to smile too because she still think of me as hers, which I hope is true till the end of time.

"Bella, in our legends we are supposed to hate vampires because they have killed our head chief an alpha back when the pack was first started. Many vampires killed them and after now many generations later we are still fighting them. I wish we don't have to anymore."

I look to Bella saw that she understood what I was saying and there was some hope that I have not lost my imprint. "Emily, I understand your fears just know that I am nothing like them and I hope my mom was able to explain more about it to you."

Bella moved closer to me as she leans in and hugs me I am quick to hug her back. Smiling as we hold each other for a while til she pulls back a little she looks into my eyes as she asks, "Does this mean that you're okay with me being similar to a vampire? I would really like if you accept me not only as a goddess, but also as your mate."

I think the smile on my face is still there as I answer my imprint "Yes Bella I do accept you no matter what you are. I am sorry for my mistake before. I hope you can forgive your stubborn mate?" Bella nods her head yes and hugs me again.

After a few minutes of us sitting here with Bella leaning against me, "Bella are we planning on staying here all night? Granted I don't mind it but we still have things to talk about." I say wishing we didn't have to ruin our moment together.

"True we do. Okay let's go back to the meeting hall and finish the meeting. Then maybe you and I could spend some more time together?" Bella sighed as we pull apart but I held my hand out for her to use to get up. Bella took my offered hand and held it as we started to walk back. I stopped noticing that we were further from the meeting hall than I originally thought.

"Bella, would you like to see my wolf? If you want you can ride on my back to the meeting hall since we're pretty far away." I knew that she was a goddess I just wasn't sure she could use any of her powers yet.

"Sure I would love to see your wolf babe. But ride your wolf? Now that is something we need to talk about it. I didn't think we would do anything like that before our first date." I was hoping that Bella was joking with what she said.

"Bella I hope you are joking about that?" I ask looking at her like she had forensic a second head. I gently shake my head to clear my thoughts even though I did quite like what she said. I focus back on Bella and try to figure out what to do next.

"Em, I hope you know that I am just teasing you. Though I can see that you liked what I said." Bella said teasing me again. I just hope she keeps this up when we become and official couple.

"I guess I didn't know for sure if your were or not. Anyway do you still want to see my wolf Bella?" I had to ask again just to make sure she was sure about seeing the other half of her mate. I'm honestly terrified that she's going to change her mind once she sees me.

I could see Bella walk up to me and gently place her hand on my face as she caress it, I lean into her hand as I look into her eyes. "Emily, I would love to see your wolf if you trust me to see her." I could see it in her eyes that she won't be changing her mind about us.

I slowly step far enough away that I think I'm safe from hurting her. I wouldn't want to hurt her by accident somehow enough though I could never hurt her. I quickly slide off my clothes not even concerned about being shy around Bella. I quickly fold my clothes and hand them to her before I close my eyes as I allow my wolf to take over and the transformation to take place.

As I open my eyes I look to see Bella looking at me in amazement. Slowly she holds out her hand and walks towards me. I meet her halfway so she can run her fingers through my fur. I walk closer so I can nuzzle her neck as she pets behind my ear. "You look so beautiful Emily." She whispers softly.

I nudge her shoulder as I slowly start to lie down. I hope she gets the hint. Slowly she walks over to stand behind me before cautiously throwing one of her leg over my back and gently sitting down. I stand up slowly as I begin walking towards the meeting hall. As we continue I gradually get faster until Bella gets the hint to grab onto my fur as tight as she can while still holding my clothes close to her.

Before I even have time to get up to top speed we're already standing just on the outskirts of the meeting hall. I slowly lie down letting Bella know that it's safe for her to get off of me now. I groan softly as I allow my bones to shift back to normal. I smile at the fierce blush on Bella's face as she hands me my clothes before turning around.

"You know you're going to have to get used to me being naked eventually." I say as I quickly slide my clothes back on. "You can turn around now." I lean over to grab her hand gently.

"I'm sure one day I will get used to it, but not today I guess. Come on I don't want mom and the others to get worried." Bella says as she laces our fingers together as we start walking towards the meeting hall. Hopefully this will be over soon so I can spend some more alone time with my imprint.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the slow posts of the chapters been busy with moving to another state and looking for work.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight that's all SM but I do have fun with the characters. I do own Seph as much as I do.

A/Q: Okay to answer some things from my reviews. First off I am not changing my beta and if you can't handle this then don't read my story. Second to answer this guest comment Bella is not Leah at all. Bella is the daughter of a goddess. Leah is Sam's imprint in this story. Again Leah and Bella are not the same person. Leah will appear soon as will the other shifters. Just bare with me on this story.

Chapter 7: Learning of family history part 1

Bella POV:

I know that I'm a goddess, but I'm not sure if I can actually use any of my powers. Mom's able to travel, but I don't know if I'll be able to do any of that. My beautiful mate Emily blew me away when she offered to let me ride her in her wolf form back to the meeting hall. I'm sure that if we walked it would take too long especially with how clumsy I am.

"Bella, would you like to see my wolf? If you want you can ride on my back to the meeting hall since we're pretty far away." Did Emily just ask me if I wanted to see her wolf and then ride her? A naughty thought entered my mind.

"Sure I would love to see your wolf babe. But ride your wolf? Now that is something we need to talk about it. I didn't think we would do anything like that before our first date." I say trying to joke and flirt with her at the same time.

"Bella I hope you are joking about that?" Em asks looking at me like I had a second head. I saw Emily gently shaking her head to clear of some thoughts. She looked like she was enjoying those thoughts to. Emily focused back on me and tried to figure out what to do next.

"Em, I hope you know that I'm just teasing you. Though I can see that you liked what I said." I say teasing Emily again. I just really hope that we can keep this up once we become an official couple.

"I didn't know for sure if you were joking or not. Anyway do you still want to see my wolf Bella?" Emily asked me again just to make sure I still wanted to see the other half of my mate. I could see that she was honestly terrified that I might change my mind once I see her as a wolf.

I walk up to Emily, and gently placing my hand on her cheek as I caress it. Emily leans into my hand as we lock eyes. "Emily, I would love to see your wolf if you trust me enough to see her." I hope Emily could see from my eyes that I won't be changing my mind about us.

Emily slowly steps far enough away that she think I'm safe from her hurting me. I could see that she didn't want to hurt me by accident somehow enough though she could never hurt me. Emily quickly slide off her clothes not even concerned about being shy around me. She quickly fold her clothes and hand them to me before she close her eyes as she allowed her wolf to take over and the transformation to take place.

As soon she opened her eyes, she look to see me looking at her in amazement. Slowly I held out my hand and walks towards her. Emily meet me halfway so I can run my fingers through her fur. Emily walk closer so she can nuzzle into my neck as I pets behind her ear. "You look so beautiful Emily." I whispers softly.

Em nudge my shoulder as she slowly started to lie down. I got the hint as I slowly walks over to stand behind her before cautiously throwing one of my leg over Emily's back and gently sitting down. She stands up slowly as she begins to walking towards the meeting hall. As we continue Emily gradually get faster until I gets the hint to grab onto her fur as tight as I can while still holding her clothes close to me.

Before Emily even have time to get up to top speed we're already standing just on the outskirts of the meeting hall. Emily slowly lies down letting me know that it's safe for me to get off of her now. Emily groan softly as she allow her bones to shift back to normal. Emily smile as she see the fierce blush on my face as I hand her clothes back before turning around.

"You know you're going to have to get used to me being naked eventually." Emily's say as she quickly slide her clothes back on. "You can turn around now." Em lean over to grab my hand gently.

"I'm sure one day I will get used to it, but not today I guess. Come on I don't want mom and the others to get worried." I says as I laced our fingers together and we start walking towards the meeting hall. Hopefully this will be over soon so I can spend some more alone time with my mate.

We both walk in the meeting hall holding hands and both of us were smiling. Everyone was looking at us like something big happen but to us it was something normal. My mom was smiling as she saw us walking in holding hands and I could swear that she was able to read my thought about what happened earlier between Emily and I in the forest.

As Emily and I walk into the meeting hall holding hands and smiling we're meet with a look of shock and surprise. I feel like I can hear what everyone was thinking about us. I had to say something about it.

"Yes Emily and I are mates, I'm her imprint. What did you all think Emily was not going to tell me who and what she is and that I would not accept her. Well I did accept her like she has accepted me as a goddess." I think I just shock everyone with what I just said. My mom nodded her head at me knowing that I am about to step into my role which I still don't know.

"About time you both saw that and accept what your destiny is." Of course my mom had to say that. My mom was the first to congratulate us and making everyone congratulating us on this new step for us as well.

"Emily, does this mean we will get a show of Bella and you in a hot steamy sex?" Quil asks wiggle his brows in a matter that had the guys wolf whistle at us till Sam slap him behind the head, "Quil that's my cousin and I don't need to see that and neither should anyone else."

"Don't worry about that Sam once they mate fully and mark each other, Emily won't be able to show anyone her thoughts." We heard another round of growls and gasps from everyone in the room. Emily slaps her forehead like this conversation was already discussed before hand but it looks like it did not sink into everyone's minds yet.

"Hold on, I already explain this before about Bella having fangs and that she can't kill Emily or change her. Everyone listen to me as I explained this before that my father is not really Zeus like everyone thinks. My real father is Erebus, the God of darkness." My mom said to everyone about this.

I must've had a shock look on my face by what my mom just said about who my grandfather really is. "Mom, really Erebus is your father? So Zeus is not your father at all but the books say that he is." I was shaking my head at this new information. Great is there anything else that I need to know.

"Yes Bella he is. So as I was saying he is the God of darkness and he is also a vampire a true one that when the sun comes out he will burn. No the garlic and the stake in the heart doesn't do anything to him. Nor does the holy water or any other thing the humans can think of. The reason I don't burn or Bella is because of who my mother is and she is a goddess. I on the other hand am not only a goddess and vampire but also a Chthonic deity."

I had to sit down as I listen to my mom explain not only who she really is but also who I am as well. I am learning of my family history, well my mom's side anyway. I turn to look at Emily and to my shock she is still holding my hand rubbing it with her thumb. Emily looks down at me and smiles like it not a big thing in the world. I knew I had to ask her,

"Em, you're ok with this information?" Emily kneels down in front of me and caresses my cheek, "Yes Bella I am, your mom explain this to us earlier but as you can see everyone has forgotten this conversation." I have to say I have to be lucky to have such a wonderful mate and understanding about my family history.

I was smiling that Emily was good with this information. I look at Emily more as I nodded my head agreeing with her. "Yea I guess that they did forget that but this is all new for me." Emily rubs my hand that is still in her hand and whispers to me "Don't worry hun I am here with you every step of the way."

I was shocked to say the least and that she will be with me on this journey that I am on. "Thanks Em for this. So mom explain more please." I pull Emily up and onto my lap wrapping my arms around her waist. We both sat there ready to listen to my mom.

"Like I was saying. A chthonic deity is one that can rule both this world and the underworld. We can bite our mates when we mate fully and not kill them when we bite their necks or change them into a god or goddess unless Bella marks Emily with a tattoo that will be burned on her arm by touching her and a tattoo of my mark will appear on her arm. Yes it like the one she has on her arm from your tribe. I have one as well and Bella will have one as well but it will be different between Bella, Emily and myself."

"Let me explain the tattoos and what each will mean. When I mark Bella arm it will have my torch and a shaft of wheat because she is my daughter and the tattoo will wake up her powers that are in her. When Bella marks Emily it will have the shaft of wheat and will have a wolf head as well. This mark will make Emily more of immortal even if she stop shifting into her wolf form. It's their destiny and there is nothing we can do to stop this from happening."

Who would have thought that this is what I was able to do and then one day rule two worlds granted it I have never thought it that this would be me. I was wondering if we could have this conversation more private not where everyone can know about this. This is really making me feel odd and I hated this. Emily turn to face me like she could sense something was off with me, look at my mom and both nodded.

"I think this is enough information for everyone and Bella needs times to spend with Emily and then more time with me as well. Charlie you don't mind if we stay at your place?" My dad nodded his head. Emily stands up, offer her hand for me to take so we could go home.

We both started to walk to the door and my mom followed behind us smiling like she knows something is about to happen. Em and I were outside waiting for my mom to come outside when we felt a gust of wind and then saw the leaves swirl around as my mom appeared in front of us laughing.

"Mom you do know that the mortal world don't know that you are not real anymore. What if they saw you?" I was shaking my head at what my mom just did. "Oh Bella live a little. So what the mortals wouldn't know the truth if it slap them on the face. Come let's get home and yes we will travel that way because it is faster."

With my mom's help we get home to start this conversation about who I am really and what my role is. Also what is Emily and my destiny is and what we need to do. I also needed to know more about this mating thing and I just hope that I will not hurt my mate at all.

We enter my dad's home finding that he is not home which is kind of good because I don't want him to hear about the mating part. "We should wait for your father to get home since he is driving here unlike us." My mom was laughing like it was nothing big that she is a goddess in a world where mortals think she is not really anymore.

I walk Emily into the living room and pull her onto my lap as we sit on the couch. Emily turns so she is sitting sideways on me so she snuggles into me as I wrap my arms around her waist.

SPOV

After pacing a moment I walk to the window, letting the sight of the leaves moving with the wind calm me before turning to look at my daughter and her mate. I stay by the window, unconsciously putting some room between us as I begin to tell her of my, and her, heritage. "Well, to begin, you already know my mother is Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, and my father is Erebus, the God of night and Vampires. He's also mated to Nyx, goddess of the night." Bella gave me a look of shock and curiosity.

"Wait, so he has two mates?"

I nod. "Yes, he has two mates, just as I do, and just as you will." At this Emily let out a near thundering growl, the sound quite shocking coming from such a small woman, and wrapped her arms tightly around my daughter. I look at the wolf, raising an eyebrow and holding my hands up to show I meant no harm by the comment. "I'll explain, I swear, but please understand it is part of your prophesy."

"Now wait just a minute, mom," Bella cut in, eyes panicked and wild looking. "You're telling me not only do I have to be good enough for Emily, but now I have to be good enough and impress someone else?!" Her eyes were still frantic even as Emily did her best to reassure her. "What the hell, mom?!"

I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck, averting my eyes. "Well, you see… The apple doesn't exactly fall far from the tree, as the mortals say. I suppose I should tell you about your other parent."

Bella blinked before yelping out a loud "... WHAT?!"

… to be continued…

A/N: new beta and co-writer is Sk8rgrl69, the reason behind it is I work too many hours and my best friend decided to help me out and put in her two cents (yo I think I did more than two cents, thanks), and informed me I needed some fucking help. (It's so true tho…)


	8. Authors and Betas note

Okay so now that I have a new beta (yo that's meeeeee) - that's her... anyway I'm going back over my chapters and we're editing and rewriting them. Plot is the same but we're just making it better. Bare with me! (Y'all better . or else)  
BABE BE NICE TO THE READERS!

Oh and my beta/girlfriend is the one and only Sk8rgrl69. She's got awesome stories too (daw thanks, baby) so go check out her page.


End file.
